Pinkalicious Goes to Military School, Part 2
Pinkalicious Goes to Military School, Part 2 is an episode of Pinkalicious & Peterrific and an episode of the Pinkalicious Goes to Military School mini-series. It is the 15th episode in Season 6 and the last episode in the Pinkalicious Goes to Military School mini-series. Plot Pinkalicious is finished with Military School, but she is not the same. Characters (in order of appearance) *Pinkalicious Pinkerton (Kayla Erickson) *Mr. Pinkerton (Jayce Bartok) *Pearl Pinkerton (Molly Lloyd) *Brooklyn T Guy (Pablo Sanchez) *Kendra (Echo Picone) *Brittany Anderson (Sarah Ann Kennedy) *Henrietta *Jack Anders (flashback) (Justice Quiroz) *Alex Anders (flashback) (Justice Quiroz) *Beatrice Bennington (flashback) (Echo Picone) Transcript View the transcript here. Trivia *This is the first time Pinkalicious uses the clown car. *This is the first time viewers see Pinkalicious become emo. *Even though Henrietta was burnt, this episode is NOT the last appearance of Henrietta. *This episode proves that Kendra and Brittany are very bad influences, and are willing to use peer pressure to revert Pinkalicious back to her normal self. However, they only did it because they were concerned about Pinkalicious's mental state and they were scared for her well-being after what she went through in military school. *This is the first time and only time Pinkalicious and her friends play Grand Theft Auto 5. *Pinkalicious's outfit was made using Pinkamagine Fashion. *Mr. Pinkerton wears one of his outfits from Puptastic (the navy blue sweater and white t-shirt one). *Pearl wears her green dress from Puptastic (the one with three buttons rather than it's usual eleven). *This is a list of what was in the meal that Pinkalicious and her friends were eating: **Dinosaur Chicken Nuggets **Mac and Cheese **Green Beans **Orange Lavender Hi-C *This is the first time the table breaks. *The episode is non-canon due to the flashback from the first part being shown and Kendra and Brittany's behavior being out of character (even know they were concerned about their friend). However, Purplicious and Blue Girl are part of the canon yet Kendra and Brittany's attitudes were out of character. References * The episode's title and plot is a reference to Bowser Junior Goes to Military School. Gallery Pinkalicious in gray.PNG Mrs Pinkerton's dress in Puptastic.PNG BrooklynTGuyRemastered.png Brittany wearing socks with her suspenders.png Lol Kendra.png Category:Season 6 Category:Fanon episodes Category:Episodes with references to SML Category:Episodes give you nightmares where you are running naked on a treadmill made of razor blades and your third grade teacher pointing and laughing at you and even if you survive the treadmill with your feet in tack that she is gonna tell you that you flump Category:Disturbing episodes Category:Serious episodes Category:Episodes where Brittany wears her suspenders and black and white stripped shirt Category:Episodes that aren't part of the fanon series canon Category:Pinkalicious Goes to Military School Category:Episodes where Pearl is wearing her light purple-dark purple stockings Category:Episodes where Pearl is wearing her green dress with three diamond buttons from Puptastic Category:Episodes where Mr Pinkerton wears his outfit from Puptastic